


silly notions

by sae_what



Series: Ladrien June 2020 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Blushing, Childhood Friends, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Flustered Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Guard Ladybug, Ladrien June, Ladrien June 2020, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Or Is It?, Prince Adrien Agreste, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sae_what/pseuds/sae_what
Summary: Castle duties are everything Prince Adrien and Ladybug have ever known.Until Ladybug has to deal with the prince's stupid self-sacrificing, his stupid notions, and her stupid feelings for him.Day 16: Save Me~previously titled: to free ourselves (of cause and duty, to cling to silly notions)~
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Ladybug
Series: Ladrien June 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766767
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	silly notions

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow look another ladrien AU i'm not sorry.
> 
> So a miracle _did_ end up happening; I wrote an extra piece for Ladrien June (even though it's really late).
> 
> This work was originally supposed to be for Day 1: My Prince. I had abandoned it, but as you can see, I couldn't let go of it.

They had abandoned their castle, the only place Ladybug had ever known. Several weeks, well over a month or three, have passed since their departure. But she couldn’t give into the lie that she felt homesick. It simply wasn’t true. She had taken home with her.

> _She still remembered the urgency that glowed in Adrien’s tired yet alert eyes._
> 
> _“M’lady, we have to leave. Something about this kingdom… It’s not right. We have to run. We have to find the truth.”_
> 
> _She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand feeling the leather-like coldness of the mask that hugged her frame. Her blanket peeled away from her warmth as she sat up. “What is it, my prince?”_
> 
> _The torchlight flickered, Adrien’s grip on it was unsteady. He spoke, nervousness evident in his tone. “My father… He’s doing something wicked, using something wicked… I can’t explain, but we have to search for the rest of them—“_
> 
> _“I don’t understand, the rest of what?” Ladybug’s forehead wrinkled, voice groggy but still in question._
> 
> _Adrien reached for his satchel, then held out a strange book. Embedded on its cover was a circle of embroidered patterns, ancient and worn-out gold._
> 
> _“Ladybug, please. We have to go._ Now _. Before my father finds out I took this.”_

With unquestionable confidence in every word he spoke, Ladybug ran with her prince. Of course, this was okay. She had done more than just obey to the prince’s order; she caved into her desire, the very factor that made every fiber of her being pulse: To be with Adrien.

“M’lady, look!” The daylight burned brighter and the livelihood of the village grew once Ladybug turned to witness the vibrance of her prince. He smiled that sweet smile that was all too familiar to her, the one he wore since they played together as children, the one he wore when he was all but obedient to the law that his family engraved in his mind… She was reminded of the times when the two of them would sneak out of their fighting lessons and instead, sneak into the kitchen as they inhaled in the sweet scent of strawberry tarts and oven heat, munching on the latest softness of the baked goods.

He had that same laugh still, a giggle of youth and a sort of wildness to his smile. Adrien had obviously matured and bloomed beyond childhood; duty and training had made him physically stronger, sharpened his mind, and strengthened his sense of responsibility. But now, his child-like nature surrendered and overtook any sign of maturity he had, as though it never left. He played with a wooden horse, waved it around in the air. 

“Are you looking, m’lady?” He beamed still and created neighing sounds that made her lean her head back, projecting a hearty laugh.

“What are you doing?” She spoke through joyful tears.

He settled the wooden horse back down onto the toys stand, drawing closer to Ladybug. “Having a bit of fun. I don’t know… I feel good today. The weather is nice.” He looked up at the pure clouds matted the baby blue sky, but then, almost immediately, his eyes darted back to Ladybug’s. “And you’ve already forgotten what I’ve told you more times than I can count.”

“What is it, my prince—“

He held out his hand to stop her. “We‘re no longer in the castle. You don’t have to keep calling me your prince. Just Adrien is fine.”

Ladybug let out an inaudible chuckle. “Right. _Adrien_.” The sound of his name escaping her breath brought within her a curious satisfaction. “I still have to get used to that. After all, you’ve been my prince all my life.”

“Yeah…” Adrien shrugged nonchalantly. “But you’ve also been my lady all mine.”

Ladybug flushed pink as Adrien made his way back to the toys stand. She couldn’t quite pinpoint the very moment Adrien had started to call her his lady, but he had always found it unfair that she was required to call him her prince.

He would pester his royal advisor, Nathalie, about it. She’d complain that he was throwing a tantrum, but he’d do one thing he’d rarely do: use the prince card. 

A small Adrien would grumble, crossing his arm across his chest. _“I’m the prince. I can call my lady whatever I want. And if I can’t, she can just call me Adrien.”_

Ladybug couldn’t recall any other time he’d use his status in any manipulative. That was the last time, if it even considered manipulative. 

The other guards that had trained Ladybug would laugh, but Ladybug was never embarrassed by it.

She felt like a fool as she failed to contain her grin at the memory; some things would never change, and one of them was the prince’s never-failing attempts to make Ladybug feel overwhelmingly giddy inside.

Realizing that her feet had been glued to the same spot for an embarrassing amount of minutes, Ladybug allowed herself to make her way to the fruit stand.

“Hello, young lady! How may I help you?” The man who stood before Ladybug had quite a large stature that seemed quite uncharacteristic to his gentle presence. Something about this man seemed awfully familiar to her, but she quickly shoved the thought aside.

“How much for a pound of this?” Ladybug held an apple as smiled gregariously. She recalled the times when her and Adrien would retrieve slices of apple pies from their chef. The thought of it made her mouth water and her heart swell. She just hoped that she was skilled enough of a baker to mimic the recipe; she and Adrien would finally taste the feeling of home.

“I’ll take four bronze coins usually,” the man replied, his friendliness unwavering, “but I’ll take three from you instead.” 

“Wow, really? Thanks so much for your kindness, sir!” She reached inside her satchel, resting three bronze pieces in his palm in exchange for a pound of apples.

“Of course!” The man’s gentleness was slow to departure until he narrowed his eyes. “Say, do I—“

Before he could finish, a couple of towns children giggled and playfully punched each other until the fruit carts knocked over. fruits upon fruits rolled across the stone ground.

The children gasped, wide-eyed with guilt. “We’re so sorry!”

“That’s alright!” Ladybug picked up the fruits from the ground with the help of the young children. They still giggled together despite the guilt they had worn on their sleeve just a moment ago. She placed the rest of the fruit in the cart, until she observed a few that rolled over to an alleyway.

“Hold on, sir! I’ll grab the rest of the fruits for you!” Ladybug waved with reassurance.

The man replied with a soft “sure,” and Ladybug swore there was a coat of familiarity and a sting of realization in that man’s voice, but she again ignored it, deciding that it was probably nothing. 

She scurried her way to the alley as she finally caught up to the rest of the fruit. Her surroundings grew dark as she made her way to the heart of the alleyway. Before she could scoop up the fruits from the ground, a threatening voice hung in the cold air.

“Little lady. How much for that sword?”

Ladybug whipped her head up at the man who spoke, a scar visible just below his eye. He was with another man, bearded and the same largeness and muscle tone as the other. Instinctively, she guided her hand onto her sword and wore a grin. This would be easy; after all, she had been training to fight guys like this all her life. 

Her tone equated with the threatening voice of the scarred man. “It’s not for sale.”

The bearded man spoke, voice deeper but just as demanding as the other. “Very well. I guess we’re not paying for anything today—“

Before he could lunge at her, Adrien shoved the man onto the dirt with brute force. “Leave her alone!”

“Adrien! What’re you doing here—?“

“M’lady, please,” Adrien turned to meet concerned eyes with his lady. “Let me handle this.”

Ladybug furrowed her eyebrows. He knew very well that she could handle both these men on her own. “No, Adrien, I’m fine—!” 

Her retorts were disrupted when the scarred man retaliated against Adrien as he blocked his attack with the back of his arm, then fought back with a hard punch to the man’s chin. Ladybug turned, full attention now on the other bearded man, who shot back up from the ground and sprinted towards Ladybug. More than ready, Ladybug readied her sword as she swayed and dodged his attacks with precision and grace.

But then she heard a heart-wrenching yelp. And a thud.

Ladybug whipped her head, only to see Adrien lying on the ground, eyes closed and skin pale. “Adrien!”

She ran to him, but before she could reach him, she suddenly felt a hard kick on her shin from behind her, the pain shooting up to her legs. Gravity overtook her, sword slipping from her hand and sliding across the ground as she made a hard impact on the ground. 

She quickly crawled in attempts to retrieve it before the scarred man kicked the sword to the bearded man, who snatched it from the ground with a victorious smile.

He then picked up Adrien from his collar, his head craned to the side, unconscious and barely breathing.

Ladybug growled, fighting back a wince from her pain as she crawled towards her prince. “Don’t you dare touch him or I swear—“

“Or what?” the bearded man retorted, tight grip on both her sword and Adrien. 

She felt a net entangle her from behind, her legs stapled together and arms tight against her body. She whipped her head behind her as the scarred man held out a net gun, eyes lighting with pride as if it was his first time using the weapon.

“You know, we only wanted this sword, but this boy looks pretty expensive too,” the bearded man spoke with condescension.

“Adrien… Adrien! Wake up! You have to wake up,” Ladybug called, pleading for him as her eyes pricked with hot tears. 

None of her calls would get through. No matter how much she struggled to free herself, no matter what strength she used, she couldn’t. Ladybug watched the men leave with Adrien and their caravan, drifting off into the darker area of the alley until they were out of sight.

She gritted her teeth, from the frustration of her inability to free herself from these damn ropes. From the physical pain she felt shooting through her entire body. From the fact that she had lost. She had lost Adrien.

Until finally, she surrendered to the sorrowful fact that she failed. She failed to do her only duty, to protect him. 

She failed to protect him.

She failed.

She failed, she failed, she… 

“My prince…”

> _“M’lady!”_
> 
> _She was greeted with a familiar sing-song voice. Feeling lighter, at last; she had been standing idly by the heavy double-doors that led to the corridor of the castle._
> 
> _The moonlight wrestled through sky-high trees until they rested upon the frame of Adrien’s face. He grinned albeit the sweat that trickled from his hair down to his chin._
> 
> _He sincerely was a satisfying view._
> 
> _“Training hard, aren’t you?” Ladybug rose a brow as her lips curved to a smile._
> 
> _“You could say that, in the least.” He teased, “What do you think? Am I finally stronger than you?”_
> 
> _Ladybug snorted, lightly punching Adrien on the shoulder and playfulness and pride surfacing. “You wish you were. I’ve trained all my life. You only started a year ago.”_
> 
> _“You’re probably right.” The teasing glint in Adrien’s eyes quickly diminished as he leaned himself against the castle wall. “You’ve always protected me, m’lady. When do I get my chance to protect you?”_
> 
> _Her nose wrinkled at the ridiculous notion. “My prince, you’re always saying the strangest things. It’s not your duty to protect me.”_
> 
> _“Duty is all we’ve ever known, huh?” His gaze settled onto hers, the two of them only inches apart. Being aware of that made Ladybug’s stomach twist in all sorts of ways. “What if… we had a moment where we didn’t have to think about all that?”_
> 
> _“What do you mean?”_
> 
> _“If we weren’t restrained to all this duty stuff, all this responsibilities and roles that we have to uphold as a prince and a guard. What if…”_
> 
> _The distance between them narrowed, and Ladybug could practically_ feel _the warmth radiating from Adrien’s rosy cheeks. Her pulse quickened, softening her gaze onto his lips. She didn’t know she was holding her breath until her lungs demanded oxygen._
> 
> _She released a sharp breath, pulling herself back, and feeling every bit of her being succumb to a bright red that matched the shade on Adrien’s face._
> 
> _“It’s… late.” She attempted through her pounding chest. “You should get some rest.”_
> 
> _“R-right!” Adrien replied with a slight crack in his voice. He then cleared his throat in attempts to regain his composure. “I hope I get the chance to protect you, Ladybug. When that time comes, I promise I will.”_
> 
> _She gave him a calm smile, despite her heart still thumping violently. “Silly notions, my prince. Your mind... It’s full of them.”_
> 
> _He returned the smile. “I know.” Adrien gently shut the double door, bringing with him the moonlight that still rested in his frame, and rested upon his lips was the kiss that could’ve been._

… 

… 

… 

No.

No way. 

She couldn’t possibly give up now. Right then and there, when Adrien had gotten himself in between her and the men, that was his way of repaying his debts to her.

But could he be so stupid? Adrien owed her nothing. Why did he still have these kinds of notions as if he were still a child? 

But maybe Ladybug had been the fool this whole time. Adrien was more than just her prince that she was sworn to protect. He was her friend, her only destination she’d rightfully dub her home. He was her _home_.

She had always been so lost, confused, for as long as she could remember. She had no family, no place to call her home as a child. Until the Agreste family took her in. She wasn’t anyone but a guard-in-training to their family. 

Until Adrien told them otherwise. It was Adrien who made her realize she was far beyond this title. She was more than just a loyal servant. She was her own individual, and she had her own choice.

And her only volition now was to rescue the very person who rescued her a lifetime ago.

She blinked back her tears. There was no use in crying. Right now, Adrien needed her as much as she needed him. A sense of hope and familiar dignity coursed through her. She could do this; as a skilled fighter, she had always been able to get herself out of rough situations like this. This time was no different, and Adrien would have reminded her of that.

She turned her head in every direction, trying to find something, anything that could possibly free her. 

Her eyes locked on the sharp edge of a dumpster bin. It’ll have to do. She struggled onto her knees, bearing through the pain in her shin, as she crawled and used the sharp edge to tear the rope until she was free from its grip. Scanning for any clues that may be of use to her search of the men, she finally noticed the dirt trail the men’s caravan on the ground. 

Ladybug found herself smiling with relief, but also amusement of their incompetence. 

Following the trail with a limp, she was led to the edges of the woods. She tiptoed close behind a mossy tree.

The thick atmosphere fogged her vision slightly, so she relied on her hearing; the muffled deep voices and the crisp sound of fire guided her to her target. She swished the fog with both hands as if opening draped curtains, then adjusted her ready stare. 

One of the men ripped piece of meat with his teeth as he idled by the large bonfire, then scrapped the remains onto the cold dirt for any stray animals to nib on. The second man drew her familiar weapon to his face. Her sword. Ladybug felt her breath grow hot. 

He grinned from ear to ear, his nose so close to her weapon, his eyes rich with deep curiosity and splendor. “How much do you think it’s worth?” 

The first man hurled the log onto the fire pit and sprinkled it with more kerosene, the heat coming to life more than before. He leaned closer to get a better look at the the embroidery of the sword’s handle. “This sword can’t be from around here.”

“And neither is he,” the second man pointed his thumb at the caravan. “He has to be from a high-class family.”

The two exchanged knowing, gleeful looks. They knew all the better that they got lucky today; they would make a fortune of everything they took from Ladybug.

If only Ladybug would allow them.

She scanned her surroundings. The familiar net gun and a woodcutter’s axe lay on the large log they sat upon. Her lips twisted to a smug smile. A confidence within her and the perfect timing was all that she needed, with or without a weapon. Ignoring the sharp pain that shot from her knee, Ladybug sprinted to the man who held her sword, kicking it free from his loose grip. The man, off-guard, flung his head back before the sharpness of the sword could graze him. Ladybug caught her sword mid-air.

“I’m ready for a rematch.” 

It only took some swings of her fist and sword and the use of a certain net gun to succeed within a few minutes. 

Her smug smile hadn’t left and couldn’t after that victory. The scarred man struggled to free themselves from the net that wrapped around them by the tree. The bearded man groaned defeatedly, lying on the cold ground. She dusted her sleeves with a prideful sigh. “How’s it feel to get a taste of your own medicine, men? That’s payback for stealing my sword. And my Adrien.”

She forced open the backdoor of the caravan, breaking the lock with the butt of her sword. There, she saw Adrien, tired eyes finally meeting hers.

A half-hearted smile curled his lips. “You saved me yet again, m’lady.”

Ladybug mirrored his same smile. “Always.”

She carried him out of the van as he was finally met with the earth, inhaling the calm breeze of the forest. As she brushed the dirt from his sleeves, Ladybug couldn’t help but notice his familiar frown. It was the same frown from the night they had almost kissed.

“My prince…?”

“Ladybug.” Stern green eyes met hers. Not one sign of child-like anticipation were in those eyes, only seriousness and an intimidating demeanor that he’d built up throughout years of maturity and training. “It’s Adrien.”

“R-right…” Ladybug flustered. “You didn’t have to do that back there. I could’ve taken them on their own.”

“I know you could’ve.” Adrien spoke softly. “But I can’t just stand by and watch you fight by yourself.”

She gently rested her hand on his shoulder. “I know, but I just don’t want you to get hurt, Adrien.”

His voice rose, hurt swimming in his eyes. “I don’t want you hurt, either!” He gestured her leg that she’d been limping on. “You’re so busy protect me—“

Suddenly, Adrien immediately scooped the woodcutter’s axe from dirt. With graceful speed and agile, he faced the bearded man behind Ladybug, fists armed to take her down, before Adrien collided the hammer to the man’s ear, leaving him to thud on the dirt ground.

He slowly turned his head back to his lady. “Who’s going to protect you?” Adrien dropped the weapon to the ground. His voice was harsh, yet more filled with concern.

Ladybug opened her mouth, but found no words to say. 

His eyes softened. “All my life you’ve been protecting me. I might have you by my side. But now you have someone who can protect you too. Don’t you deserve that much?”

Ladybug approached Adrien, neglecting how painful her chest felt, banging against the her rib cage; she was afraid it would break free from her. She cupped her hands against his dirt-dusted cheek, cold fingers brushing his warmth.

Adrien responded simply, “I’d rather us fight together, side by side and in sync.”

“But can I even afford that? I never want to lose you, never again. Because I—“ Ladybug cut herself off. Because what? Whatever feelings she was harboring for the prince, she had to let go of. This couldn’t be allowed. His safety, his life, meant more to her and to their kingdom more than anything. She had to put herself last. That’s how it was, and that’s how it always should be.

But they weren’t inside the castle anymore. There they were, alone, just the two of them for once, and Ladybug felt less and less secure every time because the farther they were from home, the stronger her feelings grew. 

She searched into his eyes. It was as if he were telepathically telling her that he knew things were changing, and he was okay with it. A small part of her struggled to ever believe this, that small part of her strangled and beat down any hope and desire she had to be close to Adrien. 

He settled his hands against hers that still rested on his cheek, the distance between her and Adrien grew smaller and smaller. 

That part of her that struggled… It was beginning to fade away, terrifyingly so. 

_We‘re no longer in the castle. You don’t have to keep calling me your prince. Just Adrien is fine._

What other ridiculous things was he going to say, things that would tug on her heart and make her head spin? If he said another thing that was just as absurd, Ladybug didn’t know if she’d be able to take it—

“Can I kiss you?”

Ladybug did not realize she was holding her breath until her chest deflated. “If you’d like to, my pri—“ She paused, deciding to allow herself to finally speak of his name, smile stretched and unable to contain. “Adrien.”

Her gaze settled upon the softness that was Adrien’s lips. The kiss that could’ve been. It still rested upon him. She felt the same way she did that night, except this time, she felt a little more free, more daring. More willing to take the risk.

The inches between them became none, their lips colliding. He felt so warm against her, he felt so freeing, and every second they spent right there, Ladybug’s breath became less and less hitched, her shoulders began to relax as she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer. 

Her the tips of her ears were burning, but still, she embraced every bit of her prince’s—Adrien’s—warmth. 

Maybe she’d entertain Adrien’s silly notions. More than ever, she wanted to believe in them, the way that he did.

And so, she caved, allowing her duty as a guard to slip from her if it meant she could stay like this, allowing Adrien’s warmth to envelope her whole. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hate writing OCs for the sake of plot ugh, but it had to be done. I _am_ pretty proud of the cute Ladrien moments though. Thank you, self-indulgence!
> 
> Comments would be nice! I need constructive criticism on how to write fight scenes. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! As always, I appreciate you guys x
> 
> Tumblr: [sae-what](https://sae-what.tumblr.com/)


End file.
